Turtleneck Sweater
by SlvrElement
Summary: Sequel to 'The Visit' Inukag


**Sequel to "The Visit"**

**A/n: This is a story about a very serious matter: Hickeys. Yes I know we all love to get them but we all hate when our parents or teacher bitch at you about them. I don't know why I'm writing this I guess I'm just bored (rubs neck) but did you wonder what ever happened to Inuyasha and Kagome after the story ended on "The Visit"? Well here's the sequel to that story. It takes place the next morning after the night "The Visit" ended on, anyways enough with the gibberish and on with the story. **

**-Inu/Kag, Humor/Romance, Pg-Pg13-**

**Turtleneck Sweater**

**Kagome tugged at the neck her turtleneck sweater uneasily. Instinctively her fingers rubbed over the red spot on the base of her neck. Recollections of the night before flooded her memories.**

**Inuyasha slowly kissed his way down her neck as they sat alone in a tree. Kagome moaned his name as Inuyasha slowly and softly started biting and sucking on her neck. Oh man they were up all night and, of course like always, she had a math test today.**

**Boy was it hot today. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Kagome looked up at the blistering sun in the sky. **

"**I hate you, you know that?" She muttered and looked back down, her hand never leaving the sensitive area on her neck.**

**School was nothing but a mile away and Kagome wondered to herself that if she would be able to survive the whole day with her in this "travel size oven" she's wearing. **

"**Kagome," **

"**Kagome,"**

"**Hey,"**

**Great, just great now her friends are going to bug her and ask how she's been, where has she been and why is she in school if she's been sick.**

"**Kagome," Yuka greeted "How have you been?"**

"**Where have you been?" Ayumi asked next.**

"**And why are you in school if you've been sick." Eri was the last to ask.**

**Kagome sighed "I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me and I went over to the Kyoto region for a doctor's appointment." Kagome saw that her friend Eri was about asked her question again, so Kagome beat her to it "I'm not really that sick anymore so I'm fine." **

**Hearing that her question was answered Eri smiled, and Kagome smiled back _'Same old gang'_ she thought as they walked into the school gates.**

**Once inside things got even worse. Whipping her forehead about the fiftieth time that day Kagome sighed again. How is it that this school can afford the newest books and athletic equipment for each year and not afford an air-conditioner? Damn it Inuyasha! She smiled, still it was worth it.**

"**Hey Kagome, about Inuyasha-" Speaking of the devil "-how is he doing?" Yuka asked**

"**Fine," Kagome replied as the warning bell rang. **

**They had made it to class with just ten seconds to spare, close one, and now Kagome was sitting at her desk bored to death. The day went on. Second period sucked, third sucked, fourth super sucked and now fifth . . .**

**It was when taking off her sweater did Kagome realize that her P.E shirt was a V-neck. Oh no! That meant that her neck was going to be . . . exposed! Damn it Inuyasha! She smiled, still it was worth it.**

"**Where's Kagome?" Yuka asked while she caught up with her two friends.**

"**Hmmm I'm not sure." Ayumi said "But she'll be glad to get rid of that sweater it's like sixty degrees out here."**

"**No kidding" Eri agreed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.**

"**So where do you think-" Yuka asked but stopped when Kagome stepped out of the girl's locker room. "There she is, hey Kagome over here!" **

**Kagome waved. Great now her friends are going to ask why she is wearing a turtleneck sweater to P.E.**

"**Kagome," Eri asked "Why are you wearing a turtleneck sweater to P.E?" **

"**Oh no reason I just like it that's all." Kagome laughed with a sweat drop on her head and a hand behind her head. This couldn't possibly get worse.**

"**Higurashi," **

**Kagome stiffened, yes it can.**

"**Answer me this; why are you wearing a turtleneck sweater to my physical education class when it's over seventy degrees out?"**

**Kagome slowly turned around and there stood her P.E teacher: Mrs. Avalon. (Not real, made up)**

"**Hehehe well you see I've been sick lately and my doctor told me to . . . stay warm?" Kagome chuckle nervously while her friends and fellow students looked at her skeptically.**

"**Nonsense how can you possibly wear something so thick. If you're really feeling bad I can send you to the nurse and she can call your doctor for medications." Mrs. Avalon said while turning around and started her way to the nurse's office.**

"**Wait!" Kagome shouted and her hands flew up to her mouth; covering it.**

"**Yes Higurashi," Mrs. Avalon asked without turning around.**

"**I feel much better; I think I'll go take off my sweater." Kagome laughed nervously and started towards the locker.**

"**Higurashi," Yet again she stopped Kagome "Try using toothpaste and a cold spoon, it always worked for hickeys." **

**Everyone's eyes went wide and their attentions were suddenly shifted to the very embarrassed, very red faced Kagome. With things said and done Mrs. Avalon walked away "Hurry up and go change Higurashi, its track and field today."**

**Kagome now stood outside on the track, without her sweater, and flushed face, standing around her; Yuka, Eri and Ayumi laughed. **

"**Like oh my god Kagome, you've become so bad since you been with Inuyasha" Yuka said**

"**Yea I bet all the times your grandpa said you were sick, you were probably out making out with Inuyasha" Ayumi said putting on her sly look and glancing at Kagome.**

"**Guys stop it that's not true" Kagome blushed even deeper "well not partially true." Damn it Inuyasha! She smiled, still it was worth it.**

**All three girls giggled and Kagome was about to tell them off when she heard a voice coming from behind her.**

"**Kagome, is that you?"**

**Great just great, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.**

**Turning around Kagome pulled on a smile and greeted "Hey Hojo-kun."**

**Behind her she could hear her friends choke and laugh.**

"**Um hey girls," Hojo greeted them too.**

"**Hi," Eri and Ayumi said**

"**Hey, well we gotta go now so see ya and Kagome we'll meet up with you later," Yuka smiled and walked away with Eri and Ayumi "Bye"**

"**What's gotten into them," Hojo wondered. Turning his attention back to Kagome he asked "I didn't know you were back in school, how is your hernia holding up?"**

**I got Hernia? Oh brother Kagome sighed, grandpa! "Fine, fine look Hojo I-"**

"**Kagome, do you want to go see a movie on Sunday?" Hojo asked hopefully**

**Kagome winced. How she hated to hurt people but this has gone on long enough. "Hojo there's something I need to tell you."**

"**Your not still sick are you? Because if you are we can always reschedule and I could-"**

**Kagome stopped him "No, no I'm fine. I just . . . I just can't go out with you anymore." Kagome felt bad "I'm sorry."**

**Hojo was shocked but he had to know why she couldn't go out anymore. Was she sick or what? "But why Kagome, is it another sickness? Because-" Hojo leaned in "What's that on your neck?"**

**Kagome blushed "I um . . . it's a hickey," Kagome said quietly**

"**A what?" Either Hojo didn't hear right or he was just denying the fact, either way Kagome had to tell him. It was the perfect time, now or never.**

"**I have a boyfriend Hojo," Kagome said "I've liked him for a long time now and since Friday night we've been together."**

"**Your birthday," Hojo said**

"**Exactly" Kagome smiled "I'm sorry"**

**Hojo smiled "It's alright it was your decision and your decision just wasn't what I hoped it was going to be, but my lost is another's gain."**

"**Thanks for understanding" Kagome said.**

"**Just tell me, who is he and what's his name? Do I know him?" Hojo asked**

"**Well you don't know him because he doesn't go to school," Kagome started trying to think of a way to describe Inuyasha "he's been my friend for a long time and his name is Inu Yasha."**

"**Inu Yasha, well I hope of meeting him one day" Hojo said**

**Kagome smiled nervously "Oh maybe you'll see him one day" Little did she know that it was going to be soon then she thinks.**

"**When's Kagome coming home from 'Skool'?" Inuyasha asked; annoyed.**

"**Oh in three more hours," Mrs. Higurashi answered casually and went back to her housework.**

"**Three hours!?" Inuyasha huffed. He was currently sitting on the couch watching T.V. He has been ever since Kagome left in the morning to school. That's it he's going to go get her, and she better not be flirting with 'Hojo' or he gonna kill. Inuyasha smirk; oh yea now he has the right to. Kagome's his mate-to-be. "Feh I'm gonna go get her." **

**But before Inuyasha could get one foot out her door, he was grabbed by Mrs. Higurashi. "Oh no you don't Inuyasha; you can't go and disturb my daughter while she's in school," She looked him up and down "Well atleast not dressed like that." She smiled sweetly at him as she led him upstairs.**

**Inuyasha sweat dropped. He was getting a bad feeling about this.**

**Back at school; Kagome, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and Hojo were sitting around a lunch table in the school's cafeteria talking about the current events at their school. Their current interest at the moment was the story of how the star varsity soccer player twisted his ankle in practice.**

"**So he was crying all the way to the hospital on the ambulance?" Kagome asked.**

"**That's what I heard," Yuka answered.**

"**Wow," **

"**This is stupid," Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped from roof to roof, careful not to attract anyone's attention down on the streets. "Why couldn't I wear what I usually wear? What's wrong with my cloths?" **

**Inuyasha swore he heard Kagome's mom in his head **

"**_Now Inuyasha what would people think if they saw you with that? They'll probably_ _think you're crazy. Now isn't that much better?"_ **

**Inuyasha shivered, man she didn't have to strip him down did she? He shivered again as he landed on the 'Skool's' roof and started towards the big dome where Kagome's mom called it 'Ca-fi-ter-rya'. She said around this time Kagome went there to go eat.**

**Taking a big whiff he caught her scent and was about to go after her when he picked up the scent of four more. He paled. He recognized three of the four other scents. They were those of Kagome's friends oh the night of her birthday. Inuyasha was about to leave when he realized that the other scent had a musky smell to it. That meant it was . . . a boy! Inuyasha growled. I bet its Hojo; I swear if he touched Kagome I'm gonna rip him to shreds. **

**Taking Mrs. Higurashi's advice, Inuyasha went to the back of the building where no one was around and jumped off. Picking himself up he started his journey around to the entrance.**

**When Inuyasha finally made it to the front and looked through the windows, his blood boiled. There was Kagome with her friends and a boy laughing and giggling. **

"**That two timing whore flirting with Hojo I bet," The second those words left his mouth he started feeling guilty. How could he say those things to Kagome his mate-to-be? Sure she's talking to a boy but that isn't a crime. Upon further inspection he realized that she wasn't flirting, Kagome was just laughing and having a good time with her friends. He couldn't really blame her; it was his fault that she barley gets to see her friends. What a minute what the heck? Man he's been hanging around her too much, he's getting soft. **

"**As long as she's happy though," Inuyasha said and pushed open the cafeteria doors.**

**Her friends suddenly started poking at her. But that wasn't the only thing weird the whole lunch room went quiet. Kagome looked up and gasped. What she saw was Inuyasha wearing a leather jacket showing off his bare chest, since when did Inuyasha have a six pack? Kagome blushed. He was sporting a pair of light blue jeans with his hair pulled back and a hat to cover his ears. (Yes I know that this image of Inuyasha has been done many times.) Kagome looked around and realizing that a lot of the girls were blushing. This made her fume, but also proud. Yea he's my man so leave him alone, Kagome thought, I guess I have been a little naughtier since I've been with Inuyasha. Damn it Inuyasha! She smiled, still it was worth it.**

**Inuyasha sweatdropped; there was so many people here but gulping he started towards Kagome. He had seen her face took on a look of surprised and he nearly walked away but she smile, she smiled her beautiful smile and he knew at once everything was going to be just fine. "Oh man," he said "I am getting soft." Each steep he took he heard a slapping sound. Is that my heart? Or is it something in my head? Or was it something else? **

**Hojo stared at this guy unbelievably. Who is this guy and what is he doing here? Following the route of his direction his eyes widened. He was walking towards Kagome, did she know him? He saw her blush. His eyed widened even more. No it couldn't be.**

**Kagome smiled as Inuyasha stopped in front of her. He had that determined 'I'm such a tough and strong guy' look on his face. So what, is he embarrassed to let people know that I'm his girlfriend? He smiled and her smile widened. I guess not.**

"**Hey," he said**

"**Hey," she said back**

"**I just wanted to come here to tell you that I'm going," Inuyasha started but stopped when he realized that the whole school was listening in on their conversation "home, I'm going home and I was wondering that if you could meet me there after 'skool' today. You can come anytime" Inuyasha added quickly.**

**This caused Kagome to smile. So he does care about me more now. "I think I'll go over straight after school," She smiled up to him.**

**She wants to go right after 'skool'? This shocked Inuyasha but also made him realize that all Kagome wanted was him happy, but that's all he wanted too; but with Kagome happy instead.**

"**Thank you," he whispered.**

**He didn't know what to do. He knows that he wants to hug her but will she willing to hug him in front of all these people? As if answering her question she walked into him and wrapped her arms around neck and snuggled into his chest. "I love you," she whispered**

**Putting his arms around her he whispered back "And I love you . . . mate"**

**Yuka, Ayumi and Eri had tears in their eyes "Awwwwww! How precious!" The girls in the room 'awed' while the guys looked at Inuyasha with jealousy, this included Hojo.**

**Holding her for just I few more seconds he pulled back, smiled one last smile, and walked away. Inuyasha's heart was jumping and his head was spinning but he still heard that slapping sound. Sighing a small smile he looked down and he sweatdropped. He wasn't wearing shoes and that slapping sound was his feet against the hard floor. Taking one last look at the smiling Kagome he waved and exited the cafeteria. Not a second did he walk out the door he was on the roof tops laughing.**

**It was the end of the day and it was time to go home. Saying one last goodbye to her friends she started her way home. She was in the best mood she's ever been and it was all thanks to Inuyasha. Oh I forgot to introduce him to Hojo, ah oh well there'll be more chances in the future. The future; I wonder what the future has in store for me and Inuyasha, but whatever it is we're going to face it together. With her turtleneck sweater in her arms she walked her way home.**

**The End**


End file.
